Wild
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Fone Bone, he knows that once he leaves Boneville, there's really no going back.


Introduction:

Ever since I started this account, I knew one of these days I would eventually do a story based on the Bone series by Jeff Smith. Honestly, doing a story where Fone is the main character was a good idea because like Baloo I want to see what Fone Bone sees in the outside world for the first time ever. So yeah, this should be quite a story that one day Fone will look back on and remember how it all happened.

Chapter 1: Before The Journey Begins

For Fone Bone after his journey with Smiley and Phoney, he was glad to be back in Boneville for the first time since they got ran out of town because of Phoney's schemes went horribly wrong.

Once they arrived and while they were heading to the mayor's office, the citizens were protesting at them for what happened at the local picnic last year and they're still mad at Phoney.

When they arrived, the mayor then said "Hello boys, long time no see. Well Phoney, I sure hope you learned your lesson because our town really hasn't forgiven you for that incident and honestly don't take this the wrong way but Phoney Bone, what the hell is wrong you?"

Fone then said "Listen mayor, I know that incident was a mistake and yes even Phoney has taken the balme for it. We also know this town has hated him ever since and well Phoney hasn't learned his lesson. It's just well we really didn't want this to happen. None of this could've happen if Phoney wasn't acting like a total greedy JACKASS!"

The mayor then said to them "Well Fone, you do have a good point but seriously, how will Phoney heal the damage he's caused? Ever since we chased him and you 2 out, I just don't know if this town is ready to forgive him because they just don't trust him anymore. So as mayor, i've decided that in order for this town to have peace, we must cut Phoney's head off. Now I know you may have some concerns but I believe this will help the healing process."

They said nothing and when the next morning arrived, the citizens gathered for this event to see Phoney's greediness ends.

Once his head was cut off, the crowd cheered because they were glad he was gone.

After that happens, Smiley is forced to stay in town while Fone decides to go explore the outside world since he's not allowed to come back.

From that moment foward, Fone knew since he can't go back, he'll just have to find a new home in the outside world.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Once he was out of Boneville, he then said "GOD DAMMIT! I just can't believe this, the mayor literally ignores my plea and he chops Phoney's head off all because of the ballon incident. For god's shake, could they at least give him another chance and forgive him but no they literally cheered at the sight of his head getting chopped off. Well since I can't go back, I guess there's no choice but to go to the outside world and find me a new home. One that doesn't involve an idiot mayor who decides to chop someone's head off because of an incident."

While he was walking, he remembered his time back in Boneville. Like the time he honored the statue of the founder Big Johnson Bone and whenever he would remember that memory, it would always cheer him up.

He would always remember Smiley and would be his motovation everytime he thinks about him.

Chapter 3: What He Discovers

When he was on a mountain, he couldn't believe the view because he always thought good views weren't bringing any justice to him.

The view was just amazing and he just couldn't believe that the forrest would look so beautiful from where he was.

If only Smiley was with him right now, he would enjoy the hell out of this view.

Once he was done with the view, Fone then headed down the mountain to see if he can find himself a new home.

Chapter 4: The Search For A New Home

For Fone he knew since he was out of Boneville, he knew he would never be allowed to go back.

Once he went to the forrest, the view he saw on the mountain was only just the beginning.

What he saw was a place where nature can relax in peace and harmony.

Where even animals come to live, play, and be themselves.

Fone then said "Well since Boneville won't let me come back, I guess this forrest will be my new home from now on."

Chapter 5: What Happened Next

Fone would live in the forrest for the rest of his life.

Smiley still lives in Boneville and one day plans on being with Fone.

As for Boneville, well the town really hasn't changed much. It's still the same town just without Phoney Bone's greedy schemes.

Epilogue

Well yes I admit this one may not be as long as the last one, but at least this works because since Fone Bone isn't in Boneville anymore, he now lives in the forrest in peace and harmony.

THE END


End file.
